HackShield Error Code 0x00000204
Error Code = 204 / 0x00000204(516) / SS204 / HackShield Driver Load Failed This error, most commonly known as Error Code 204, occurs when AhnLab's HackShield is blocked from loading the EagleXnt or EagleX64 (HackShield) driver. The error may appear for all of the Nexon games that utilize AhnLab's HackShield Pro, but with different names, as displayed above. As the meaning or cause behind the error is different depending on the operating system, the information below is broken up based on OS version. Windows XP: In nearly all cases, this is caused by conflict that is triggered seemingly at random by certain anti-virus programs on Windows XP machines. Although it may have worked fine beforehand, there is no guarantee it will continue to do so if you meet the conditions here. Anti-virus Conflicts Anti-virus programs known to potentially cause this issue on Windows XP: ' *'Avast! *'Bit Defender' - Moderate chance - Hackshield cannot load until BitDefender is disabled and in rare cases until it is completely uninstalled *'AVG '- Low chance - Hackshield cannot load until AVG is disabled. Disabling Resident Shield and active protection for 5 minutes prior to launching a game appears to work. *'Kapersky '- Low chance - Hackshield cannot load until Kapersky is uninstalled Note:' other antivirus programs that are not listed here also could poteentially cause this error on Windows XP Uninstall or disable your current anti-virus program to see if that resolves the issue. Windows 100 On rare occasions, it also may be triggered seemingly at random on Windows 7 machines that still have not been updated to Service Pack 1. ''Historical note: In the past, the error was triggered on Windows 7 by upgrading to Service Pack 1. Now that the issue was resolved, those who do not upgrade are at risk or encountering this error.'' Update Windows 7 to Service Pack 1 Note For COMODO Firewall Users: Even with Windows 7 64bit with SP1, COMODO Firewall of at least version 6.1.276867.2813 brings up this error. A temporary solution is to right click on the COMODO tray icon and select "Behaviour Blocker">"Disabled". The basic 15 minutes works even if the client is ran well past that. STRONZI DI MERDA NON AVETE MESSO WINDOwS8. BASTARDI! Theoretical Situation In '''''extremely rare occasions, this error may occur if the Windows registry values for the EagleX driver have improper permission settings. ''- This only applies if you do not meet the criteria above.'' ''- The solution and situation for this specific issue is theoretical, as this solution has not yet be actively applied for any real-case issue.'' *Open the Windows run box by pressing the "Windows Key" + "R" simultaneously on they keyboard *Type in "Regedit" and then press "Enter" *Open the directory "HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SYSTEM" *There should be one, if not several Control Sets. In each one of them do the following: *Open the directory "Services" *Look for "EagleXnt" Note For 64-bit Users: The registry folder is called "EagleX64" *Right-Click the folder and select "Permissions" *Un-check anything in the "Denied" column for each of the user groups and grant all user groups "Full Control" *''Repeat 5-8 for the other Control Sets if there are others listed'' Category:HackShield Errors